Judar
Summary Judar (ジュダル, Judaru) is one of the four Magi in the current era and a Magician who specializes in Ice Magic. He is the Oracle of Al-Thamen and the Kou Empire. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | At least High 6-C Name: Judar Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Magi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magoi Manipulation, Magic, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Can Create Barriers, Power Nullification via Isolation Barrier, Can Control Dark Djinns, Can track metal vessels with his eyes, Can use Magic Tools, Gravity Manipulation, Dark Rukh Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Island Level (Stated to have fought Sinbad numerous times) | At least Large Island Level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown physically, Large Island Level ''' with borg. (Fought against Aladdin | At least '''Large Island Level with Borg Stamina: Average Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Cocky, unhinged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Borg: It is said that this is the proof that one can do magic. It is a defensive move that blocks out attacks with evil intent. It blocks out all physical attacks and magic to a certain degree. Ice Magic: Judar is able to order water around, then freezes it into large Ice Shards. * Thalg Al-Salos (Rain Of Ice Spears): Judar creates a huge ice shard and can shed it to many other pieces to send it to wherever he wants. Wherever it touches, it freezes that area completely. * Thalg Thalgeyya '(''Pursuing Ice Dragons): Judar combines his Ice Magic with Wind Magic to create several ice tornadoes which pursues his opponents. '''Gravity Magic: Judar is able to use Gravity Magic where it appears like he is flying, by manipulating gravity. He is also able to use it to push people away with tremendous force. Lightning Magic: Judar can turn his Magoi into Lightning Magic. During the summit in Sindria, he used Black Rukh to summon black lightning with his 'new' power. * Ramz Al-Salos (Downpour of Thunder Lances): Judar is able to use Black Rukh to summon black lightning and manipulate it. * Ill-Ramz Al-Salos '(''Black Rain of Spears): Judar makes black thunder strike from the sky on his opponents. '''Wind Magic: Judar also showed using wind magic when he invaded Sindria. He created a small tornado to attack Ja'far. Space–Time Magic: Judar was able to use space and time magic to transport himself to another place without the the divine protection of a Djinn although due to this new ability, it tires him out greatly. Isolation Barrier (絶縁結界, Zetsuen Kekkai): Judar is able to create a large, black-colored "Isolation Barrier" which stops the flow of Magoi to inhibit casting spells inside the barrier. All spells cast before the barrier lose their power and any Magician or Djinn User becomes unable to use any Magic, including Judar himself. Key: Before absorbing the medium's Rukh | After absorbing the medium's Rukh Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Anti-villains